Broken Chain of Events
by WhenHiccupWrites
Summary: This story begins about a week or two after HTTYD2 and I will hopefully end it till a little after HTTYD3. This is a story with Hiccup and the gang that evolves over time. Hurt/Comfort, adventure and fantasy (there will sometimes be very little blood)
1. Chapter 1

**This Story begins about a week or two after HTTYD2 and I will hopefully write till a little after HTTYD3 so in later chapters there will be spoilers.**

**I'm not going to steal any stories from other writers but I have had inspiration from them. These are the writers I have had inspiration from: HarryPanter, Purplewriter333 and Sian HTTYD fan. Please check out their stories there amazing.**

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy and please review this story so that I can make it better if needed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN How to Train Your Dragon.**

_Chapter 1: _

The sun was setting when Astrid came into Hiccup's room, Toothless was already sleeping on his stone slab after a long day as alpha and Hiccup was sitting at his desk with a pencil in his hand drawing as it is his hobby to invent things.

When Astrid entered the room he didn't look up but on kept drawing

"Hi Hiccup what are doing?" Astrid asked curiously "Huh? Ooh hi Astrid, nothing just drawing and waiting for someone to come and stop me for getting rest. I almost forgot, I have to leave soon to the Great Hall to repair the damage Snotlout and the twins made." Hiccup said still not looking up to Astrid. "Hiccup look at me" Hiccup put his pencil down and looked at Astrid. She was a little dirty probably because she was training earlier in the day but she still looked beautiful.

When Hiccup looked at Astrid she immediately noticed the dark bags under his eyes and it worried her. _Is he overworking?_ She asked herself.

"Hiccup are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in days" She asked Hiccup hoping he would tell her the truth but she knew him long enough to know he was going to deny it.

"I'm fine. I have to leave now I'm sorry we couldn't talk more. Lets go for a ride tomorrow afternoon when I have more time and we will talk then. Shall we meet at the cove?" Hiccup proposed. "Fine but you have to talk to me, no excuses." She was serious Hiccup knew that. He nodded accepting the conditions of meeting with her. He stood up with a little difficulty and left the room and Astrid followed.

That night like the night before and the night before that Hiccup couldn't sleep. He was thinking about his duties as chief but mostly about his father and his death. Every night he thought to himself; _what could I have done to prevent it?_ Some solutions came to his mind but he knew he couldn't go back in time and stop it from happening. He felt like it was his fault although he knew it was not.

He still could not believe it. HIS father, the man that raised him was gone…Forever.

Soon the sun began to rise and Hiccup didn't sleep a minute that night. He decided to leave his bed and begin once again his duties as chief not bothering to think about breakfast.

He took out his list he made the day before to look what he needed to do first.

**Tell the twins and Snotlout to finish repairing de Great Hall.**

**Make Sven a higher fence for his sheep.**

**Bring wood to Spitelout's storage house. **

**Meet with Astrid.**

**Take Iron to the smithy.**

**Help out with problems on the way being dragons or humans.**

He put the list in his pocket and left the house and went searching for the twins and Snotlout.

On the way Fishlegs saw Hiccup and began to worry. He saw that Hiccup's legs were shaking a little with every step he took, he also noticed the very dark bags under his eyes. Fishlegs decided to tell Astrid about it because he needed to meet her anyway in a few minutes to bring her axe she left yesterday at the Great Hall before being destroyed.

Hiccup didn't notice he was panting while walking down the pathways of Berk not thinking about his health. He finally finished the first three things from his list. In a few minutes he would meet up with Astrid at the cove where he met Toothless.

He walked up to Toothless. Who just finished stopping a fight between two dragons.

Toothless looked at Hiccup worriedly. Hiccup knew what Toothless meant with that look and said. "I'm fine bud, come on lets go meet with Astrid.

Hiccup sat on Toothless's saddle with difficulty. His prosthetic clicked in to place. He checked if the tail was working correctly, it was. They took of right after that. Hiccup and Toothless were at the cove in just a few minutes. Astrid was already there.

They landed, Hiccup got of Toothless and almost fell to the ground.

"Hello milady." Hiccup said. "Hello Hiccup, we need to talk" Astrid was this time very serious because he looked ten times worse than yesterday, he was the same but now as very pale. "Yeah I know but can fly around first? Maybe do some aerial tricks?" Hiccup asked trying to prevent talking about what's bothering him. "Fine, but promise talk after immediately!" It was rare she this serious with him. "Okay, take it easy Astrid. I promise."

They mounted their dragons and took off. After a few minutes they were leaving Berk and flying above the ocean.

It was a cloudy day a little chilli too but with the flightsuits they didn't have it cold. The dragons had thick scales so were fine as well.

"Hey I want to get some altitude. How about above the clouds?" Hiccup asked trying to do everything is his power to stay on the saddle. "Ok, wanna race?" Astrid asked about the race so that when they could talk as fast as possible. _Hiccup is acting a bit different but who can blame him when he is looking so bad. _She thought to herself. They started climbing. Stormfly was a bit faster this time because Toothless couldn't think about winning when Hiccup was in such bad condition. He still was climbing vertically.

Hiccup's POV

I didn't feel well I just wanted to go home and rest. Be able to take a few days of to grieve and put my mind back in order.

I knew we weren't climbing very fast but it felt that way. Fast. Like what was happening in my life. Fast.

He was struggling to stay conscious._ Stay awake Hiccup, stay awake. Don't give in._

I let go of the saddle everything was going black. The last thing I heard before become unconscious was Toothless screeching and Astrid yelling: "Hiccup!" As I fell to my doom.

**Yay a cliff hanger. I hope you liked the story, I know there a lot of fanfics out there that are like this one but I promise you from chapter 2-3 there will be (hopefully) no fanfic like this one.**

**Ooh and please check out my profile for more information about this series.**

**I will (see) you next time**

**P.S please follow otherwise I probably will stop writing this and you might miss when the next chapter comes out.**

**-ELDRA PILOT out (mic drop)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. I see you liked the first chapter so I decided to continue. In this chapter there will be more talking between the dragon riders.**

**Shout out to Kirika and Kalibroon who wrote the first 2 reviews, thank you for the support and enjoy this new chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN How to Train Your Dragon.**

Astrid rushed down with Stormfly to catch Hiccup who was unconscious and couldn't help himself. Toothless was still falling and screeching in panic not knowing what to do.

Stormfly and Astrid flew fast enough to catch him in her arms. He was unusually light, he was not eating enough.

They continued flying down and Stormfly caught Toothless with her giant claws just in time before he fell in to the ocean and they flew back to Berk.

While flying back to Berk Hiccup opened his eyes looked at Astrid after that his eyes rolled back in his head, he closed his eyes and his head fell back leaving him once again unconscious.

"Oh Hiccup why did you do this to yourself" Astrid said worriedly.

It didn't take long to get back to Berk, they were pretty fast but careful with Hiccup. The wind blew through his auburn hair, the pale man just laid there in her arms not responding.

Gobber began to see Astrid on Stormfly flying towards Berk from not so far away then he began to see another shape it was Toothless he finally saw Hiccup in Astrid's arms. He saw Gothi not to far away from him he decided to get her.

They had almost reached Berk when Hiccup began to wake. His eyes were barely open and when he looked at Astrid she saw his green eyes they were not full of joy but full of sadness and they were lost. It broke Astrid's heart to see him like this but she was also very mad at him because he didn't talk about what was happening no he just kept it for himself.

Stormfly flew over the main plaza and let go of Toothless so that she could land. Astrid jump of her dragon with Toothless in her arms. Gobber was already there with the elder.

"What happened?" Gobber asked.

"He fell of his saddle while flying. I will tell you more later please help me get him to his room." Astrid said as Gobber took Hiccup from her arms. Hiccup groaned in pain.

"Dad? Is that you? Dad?" Hiccup said in a croaked voice.

And then it hit Astrid. "Of course he misses his dad!"

Gobber looked at Hiccup not saying anything because he didn't know what to say. He was surprised but it also broke his heart seeing his former apprentice like this.

They had finally reached the house they went inside. Hiccups mother Valka wasn't there she was probably flying with Cloudjumper. They ran upstairs and gently Gobber laid Hiccup on his bed.

"Ah" Hiccup groaned.

"Gothi please do something"

Gothi threw what sand on the floor began scribbling.

"We must leave the mushroom" Wait that can't be right Gobber said in confusion. Gothi hit him with her staff on his head. "Au you… Oh… We must leave the room so that she can examine him" Said Gobber.

They all left the room and went downstairs. Astrid was silent thinking about what Hiccup said.

After just a few minutes of silence Gothi opened the door to Hiccup's room and signaled to come inside. Gobber and Astrid went up the stairs as fast as they could.

When they entered the Hiccup was asleep. Something they noticed just now is that Hiccup had some bruises on his face and arms as far they could see.

"No, no, no! Dad! Dad!" Hiccup yelled in his sleep, trashing around. "GO AWAY" He yelled. Toothless looked at his rider feeling guilty and hid in a corner.

"Don't worry Toothless he knows its not your fault" Astrid said sitting beside Hiccup on his bed.

"Hiccup please wake up, its not real." Astrid said running her fingers through his hair.

"Ay lad please wake up, we are here for ya." Gobber said.

"AAAAH, dad… please don't leave" Hiccup sobbed then he began opening his eyes." Huh? What happened? Where am I?" He asked

"Hiccup you're awake. We were so worried. You became unconscious while flying and fell of Toothless. Stormfly and I caught you and Toothless just in time before hitting the ocean. And now you're home." Said Astrid happily because her betrothed was awake.

"Why are there tears in my eyes? I'm still confused." Hiccup looked up to Astrid, Gobber and Gothi with confusion and sadness.

"Please leave I want to talk to him alone" Astrid said not trying to cry because of Hiccup.

Gobber and Gothi left the room and went downstairs.

They were alone at last.

"Hiccup when you were sleeping you… You yelled. You were dreaming about your dad… When he died." She looked at him with pity.

Hiccup looked in shock and then he looked away. He stared at the wall for a few moments.

"Its you're dad isn't it?" She asked. Hiccup still looked away.

" That's why you're like this. Have seen yourself!? You have dark bags under your eyes, you are as white as paper and you're underweight!" She was furious.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third look at me and talk to me now!" She had enough, she had enough of waiting.

Hiccup began finally began talking. " I do miss him. I just isn't fair. He died and…" Hiccup finally looked at her his pale face had tears now. " Then we had to fight Drago and when we defeated him I was made chief. I was proud but it just wasn't fair." He was crying a lot now.

"What wasn't fair? I don't understand what you mean." Astrid understood a little of what he meant but she didn't fully understand what he meant.

"Well it isn't fair that he died and we had to leave to stop a madman." Hiccup began to get angry. " It isn't fair that I had to stop Drago and become chief after Thor knows how many hours after MY FATHER DIED AND I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO GRIEVE!" Hiccup smashed his hand on his nightstand beside his bed and spilled a cup of water that was waiting there for him. "I'm sorry Astrid, I didn't mean to. Let me get that."

"Don't worry I will do it, its not a problem." She said while cleaning up the mess.

Hiccup began to cry again. " I don't know what came over me. Its just… I need a few days to grieve. Get my mind in order again." He said and stopped crying.

"Of course, I and your will be acting chief in the meanwhile."

"Thank you."

" And you mustn't overwork you're self. You can always ask for help and before you say something about how your father was chief, I know he asked for help when he needed it." She gave Hiccup a hug to cheer him up a little.

"Thank you Astrid I needed that."

"I think that Gobber made some broth I can smell it from here. I will get you some." Astrid stood up and walked down stairs leaving Hiccup alone with Toothless.

"Hey bud I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

Toothless nudged Hiccup's hand. He knew that Toothless meant its ok.

"How is the lad doing?" Gobber asked serving a bowl of his famous broth.

"I guess his ok. I mean you saw him too. He misses his father and that's why he was overworking himself." Astrid took the bowl.

"Ya talked to him right?"

"Yeah, he said he needs a few days to grieve and order his mind again. In the meanwhile I and Valka will be acting chiefs."

"well if ya need help you can count on me and tell Hiccup that too."

"I'm going to bring this to Hiccup, he needs to eat." Astrid went up the stairs.

"I'm going to the smithy, I will see ya later." Gobber left the chiefs home.

"Hey Hiccup I brought you some broth. You need to eat again, you're to thin." Astrid said handing the warm broth to Hiccup.

"Like that's even possible" He began eating his broth. "Hm, this is good." Toothless began begging for the broth. "You're not going to get any, I need it." Toothless stuck his tong out and went to his stone slab. "Oh who's a big baby dragon?" Hiccup stuck his tong out too.

"Both of you are big babies" Astrid said. Hiccup smiled at her. "I'm glad your smiling again." She said.

Hiccup gave Astrid the empty bowl. "Thank Gobber it was delicious."

"I'm pretty sure he knows. And you need to get some rest." Astrid said as she put a blanket over Hiccup's less pale body.

"You're right and I know I need to get rest but I'm going to the smithy tomorrow just to get my mind off things."

"Sure, just don't overwork." Astrid said and walked up to the door. "Get some sleep my betrothed." She left the room.

Toothless heated his stone slab fire a light burn. "Goodnight bud." Hiccup said yawning. Toothless growled in response laid down and put his tail in front of his face.

Hiccup fluffed his cushion and laid down. His eyes began to become heavy and then he fell asleep.

**Sorry it took so long to post the second chapter, I had a crazy week. I will be updating more often now but with shorter chapters with a length of about 700 to a 1000 words.**

**Thanks for all the support. I will do shout outs in the next chapter.**

**Please check out my profile for information about updates.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**-ELDRA PILOT out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for one month and one day. Don't worry I will not stop writing fanfiction.**

**The reason that I haven't updated is that I was sick and test week at my school is came up so I had to study.**

**By the way thanks so much for your nice reviews and all the follows. It really encourages me to write. So thanks for all the support and a shout out to: Scaredforhttyd3 and Tahlibahli.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter it's pretty short so I'm also sorry about that.**

It was about 6 in the morning when Valka opened the door. She was alone, Cloudjumper was in the stables. She went upstairs to check on Hiccup. ( She didn't know what had happened yesterday.) She opened the door to his room hoping she wouldn't wake

"Mom?" Hiccup had just woken up his voice was a little hoarse.

"Hiccup what happened you look awful?" She asked sitting on Hiccup's bed and hugging him tightly.

"Mom… Air" He was trying to breathe like he did when his father hugged him. The hugs he will miss forever.

"Sorry"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Astrid did force me tough." He said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Ok, but if you want to talk about it you know you can talk to me. After all, I am your mom." He hugged her. " Thank mom."

" Do you want anything to eat?" Valka asked.

"Yeah I'm starving," He said walking towards the door.

"I can see that." She said and left with Hiccup.

After breakfast Hiccups stood up and cleaned his plate. "I'm going to the smithy, oh and you need to meet with Astrid because you're acting chief with her for a few days." Hiccup said picking up his drawings and putting them in his saddlebag.

"Wait since when?"

"talk to Astrid she will explain everything. Toothless come on you lazy reptile we need to get going."

"Bu-" Before she could finish her sentence her son and his dragon were gone.

Hiccup entered the smithy, Toothless stayed outside enjoying the sunny day. Then he saw Gobber sharpening a beautiful sword. He felt a little shy after calling him his father.

"Goodmorning lad, you feeling better?" Gobber asked handing the sword to his customer. "Thanks, Gobber it's perfect." The customer said.

"I've been better. I came here to take my mind off…" Hiccup walked up to his private workshop.

"Aye, I understand, knock yourself out. But could you hand me that ax over there?"

"Sure." Hiccup picked up the ax and let it fall to the ground. He felt weak and useless like before he met Toothless. Knowing and not knowing what the reason was for letting fall the surprisingly light ax. " AAAAH!" He yelled and began to walk away leaving the axe on the floor. " Are ya ok Hiccup?" Gobber asked picking up the axe. "Just leave me alone." He opened the door to his privet workshop entered and slammed said door.

Toothless perked his ears up and walked up to Gobber. "He just said to leave him alone. Be careful he's not in the mood to see other people or dragons in your case.

He slammed the door and sat on his desk. put his saddlebag on his lap, opened it and took drawings out of it.

"Ugh, these drawings are horrible." Hiccup went out of his workshop with his drawings in his hands, he walked up to the forge and threw his drawings in the fire.

"What are ya doing? Those were your newest designs to Toothless's tailfin." Gobber said rushing to the forge and putting it out.

"There were not good. I'm going to leave now I think I've spent enough time here." Hiccup got his saddlebag and got on Toothless clicking his prosthetic in place.

"But Hic-" Gobber said but Hiccup already left flying East.

Snotlout arrived at the smithy.

"What happened why is Hiccup so pissed off?"

"Have you heard from Astrid what happened yesterday?" Said Gobber lighting the forge.

"Yeah I heard. I'm going after him before he gets himself in trouble." Snotlout jumped on Hookfang

"He went East." Said Gobber.

In record time Hookfang and Snotlout where airborne, flying East close to Hiccup but far enough to not get noticed by the Night Fury and its rider.

Hiccup landed at the cove, got off Toothless and sat by the water. "Oh, bud what am I going to do? I am just frustrated with… everything." He said with a soft tone full of sadness and a few tears. Toothless put his tail around his rider protectively and looked behind him. He saw Snotlout and Hookfang. Hiccup hadn't noticed yet.

Snotlout walked up to Hiccup like a predator hunting its prey.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Snotlout said trying to be gentle on the angry Viking man.

"Snotlout?" Asked Hiccup calmly still looking at the water in front of him. "What do you want?" He continued in an angry tone.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout not bothering to stand up and Toothless stood up and growled softly at Snotlout.

"Don't worry bud. No need." Hiccup stood up and wiped some tears of his face trying not to let Snotlout notice. But of course he noticed, he's Snotlout.

"Hiccup are you crying?" Snotlout asked putting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

No! Of course not! Why would you think that!?" Hiccup said shaking of Snotlout's hand.

"Uhm, yes you were." Snotlout being well… Snotlout didn't know how to shut his big mouth up and continued: "We are all dealing with a great loss… of a chief but you've got to pull thru Hiccup."

And that is when Hiccup snapped. "Pull thru? Pull thru!? Of course, I have to pull thru and just forget about what has happened, you need me to be a leader, a chief! You can sit back and relax! You know I also lost somebody; a chief…" He began to cry and come closer to his shorter friend. "…my father." Toothless backed off a bit sensing the tension in the air between the two relatives.

"Hiccup why are you looking at me like that?" Snotlout asked but Hiccup didn't hear a word. Snotlout was trying to back off just like Toothless but Hiccup just came closer.

And that's when is happened. Hiccup raised his left arm, form a fist and Thor's mighty hammer hit Snotlout's paper jaw.

A girly scream left Snotlout's throat.

Toothless and Hookfang thought that Snotlout did deserve that punch but what happened next just went too far.

Hiccup kicked Snotlout's stomach and the injured Viking fell to the ground.

Toothless and Hookfang fired into the morning sky sending a distress signal with the hope that help would come.

"Hiccup please stop" Snotlout pleaded. "You have no idea what I'm going thru!" Hiccup yelled while punching Snotlouts torso.

Toothless had enough, he jumped in front of Hiccup and growled trying to stop his rider.

Hookfang ran to Snotlout and wrapped his wings around the injured man.

Astrid was walking towards the smithy to see how Hiccup was doing when she heard a loud boom and looked up to the sky, it was Toothless' distress signal. 'Stormfly! Come, Hiccup's in trouble!' The wing maiden said mounting her Nadder. She flew to the cove where she began to hear yelling and… crying?

When Astrid began to see the cove properly she thought her eyes were deceiving her. Toothless was trying to stop Hiccup from hitting Snotlout and Hookfang was protecting Snotlout? _What happened that even Hookfang was protecting his arrogant rider._

**I know it's not the best place to stop the story but I just wanted to post this because it's taken me MUCH longer than I expected to write this chapter. The next one will be out in 2 weeks because my vacay starts then. I will be also starting a new story, the name of the story will not be announced yet. I can tell you it's a modern AU.**

**I'm very sorry for my grammar but English is not my first language. I speak three languages so it's a little difficult.**

**One more thing, I changed my username to WhenHiccupWrites.**

**_New: I corrected some of my mistakes in the story and I will finally be posting a new chapter in about a week._**

**Have a nice day or night my fellow HTTYD fans.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, I have an announcement to make. I will unfortunately pause my story because I'm struggling with well.. live. My dog is very 'sick' for the last year. I have recently been doing some research and I have discovered I have mild BIID (apotemnophilia) and it's just a lot to process. I just need time to organize my mind so I won't be writing for maybe two months.

This same 'chapter' will be updated and I will continue 'Broken Chain of Events'

I hope you understand and thank you for all your support it means a lot.

-WhenHiccupWrites


	5. I'm back

Hello ! I'm back! I will post a new chapter in about 2-3 weeks.

I already started writing the new chapter and I'm almost halfway through but I'm kind of stuck deciding something.

See you in about 2-3 weeks.


End file.
